red_moon_fablesfandomcom-20200214-history
Angels
Angels '''or '''Tenshi are a species that inhabit all three Planes of Existence. They exist in many forms of varying power and abilities, but all utilize Angelus Energy. History Angels predate the existence of everything besides The Creator as they were its first creations. Initially there was only the eight Archangels, but yearning for company and to create life, The Creator and the Archangels began to produce creatures in their own image known simply as Angels. This was the name originally given to the Archangels, but was later given to this new subspecies in order to rename themselves. The population of Angels continued to grow until Heaven was a close-knit community of approximately 100 Angels, excluding the Archangels. After Lucifer's fall and the creation of the Universe, the souls of Humans began to arrive in Heaven. the name Pure Angel was given to the non-human Angels and the name Afterlife Angel was given to the souls, in order to distinguish to two. Later, as Afterlife Angels who resisted dark temptations in life but not in Heaven began to commit unacceptable acts, exile was used as punishment. These Afterlife Angels were sent to the first Layer of Hell and were titled Fallen Angels. Types Archangels The Archangels are the first Angels to ever be created and are the among the most powerful beings across of Planes of Existence. The Archangels are comprised of Lucifer and his seven brothers. They reside in the Archchambers and look over the Humans of Earth. The only thing that can harm an Archangel is another Archangel, meaning they are otherwise immortal. Every Human is designated a patron Archangel when they are born. Within the soul of every Human is a small portion of dormant Archangel Energy that grants them an Archangel Ability in a very rare and dire situation. Pure Angels Pure Angels are Angels who were given life by The Creator or the Archangels. These Angels reside in Sanctuary. Afterlife Angels Afterlife Angels are the souls of Humans who died and went to Heaven. These Angels reside in Paradise and are considered to be the weakest. While they are immortal like any other Angel, they are susceptible to falling into Comas. Afterlife Angels have the ability to change the appearance of their body to any age they desire. Fallen Angels Fallen Angels are Angels who have been temporarily banished from Heaven. They reside in the first and fourth Layers of Hell. Immoral or unethical behavior can result in being sent to Hell as a punishment and repeated offenses result in being permanently removed from Heaven. Fallen Angels are indistinguishable from Afterlife Angels, making them a threat as they can easily be used as spies. Guardian Angels The position of Guardian Angel is a unique role in Heaven. Guardian Angels are designated to a living person on Earth, usually a relative or loved one, and are given the job of watching over them and granting them strength in their times of need. Unlike other Angels, Guardian Angels are forbidden from leaving Heaven or participating in fighting roles, such as soldiers during the Rapture War. Being a Guardian Angels is not permanent and is a voluntary job, the position being very easily and traded among Angels. Messiahs A Messiah an earned rank that is given to Angels who have received a Messiah Crown. Starting after the first Messiah, Jesus of Nazareth, was forced to wear the crown of thorns, Afterlife Angels were allowed to prove their strength and earn the right to visit Earth in situations of supernatural distress. Messiahs are allowed to go to Earth during these times, blend in with society under false identities and hunt down the cause of the problem. Messiahs can stay on Earth for as long as it takes to remove the threat, and have increased time to diminish their personas. Physiology Appearance All Angels, with the exception of Lucifer, share similar core characteristics. All have pupil-less eyes, a Halo or Messiah Crown and have white or brightly colored feathery wings. Physical Characteristics Halo Halos are bright yellow rings that float above an Angel's head. The Halo serves as an extension of the brain and contains all knowledge of Angelus Energy, Angel abilities and techniques. Halos are a characteristic of all Pure and Afterlife Angels. Halos are also obtained by Light Hermits in their Angelus form. Messiah Crown Messiah Crowns are dark green thorns that wrap around an Angel's head. It serves the same purpose as a Halo and is a prominent feature of all Archangels. Messiah Crowns can also be created and given to Angels to designate them as a Messiah. Messiah Crowns are given to an Afterlife Angel by their patron Archangel after passing a test of strength. Light Hermits also obtain Messiah Crowns in the second tier of their Angelus form. Wings Wings are a trait shared by all Angels. Most have white wings, with the exception of Uriel and Gabriel. Archangels and Pure Angels are born naturally with large wings, but Afterlife Angels start with wings comprised of a single feather that float behind their backs. As they grow older in the Afterlife, their wings grow with them, eventually attaching to their backs and becoming full sized. Abilities Angels utilize Angelus Energy and are capable of using all the techniques that form from them. In addition to this, Angels are proficient in healing. Category:Species